


Bang bang i banged keef

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: First smut piece, M/M, More like an apology, One Shot, Probaly anal i forgot, Random - Freeform, Sex, idk - Freeform, its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: This is my first smut piece i ever wrote but this is more of an update





	Bang bang i banged keef

**Author's Note:**

> WASSUP FUCKERS i cant post as i have no internet and im also moving house and when i did have internet i had a school writing piece so (T_T). Currently at my dads tonight so i do but hopefully when lifes on track ill be able to post again. This is the first smut piece i ever wrote so like forgive me i didnt know what else to post for this update.

Lance then pushed Keith down causing him to now be lying down. “ You ready Keith?” Lance questioned hungrily. “ Very.” Keith panted as he went in for another kiss. Lance was now thrusting his body onto Keith. This made them both hard. Lance couldn't wait anymore, he pulled off Keith's top. Then he tugged on Keith's mullet as he stuck his tongue down Keith's throat. “ Hey, you can't do all the work!” Keith just about managed to say. He than grabbed Lance and rolled over making himself on top. Without hesitation he pulled Lance’s top off then played with his belt. Keith had now successfully unbuckled Lance, next is to pull them off. Lance knew Keith's next move so he pulled Keith's trousers down before Keith did it to him. Keith blushed a little but before he could even stop blushing Lance’s trousers were off. “ I like what I see.” Lance said as he once again made Keith the bottomer. He then moved his mouth down Keith to his pants line. He started to play with the edge in his mouth, biting and licking it which would sometimes touch Keith. Keith let out a little moan before removing Lance’s underwear. Clasping Keith's pangs in his mouth he slowly pulled them down. Now they were both bare and hard . Lance then Keith a mischievous glare. “ If your going to do something hurry up before i do it to you.” Keith warned seductively. Suddenly Keith felt something wet lick the top of his dick- Lance. The tongue kept going along the tip until his lips touched it. This caused Keith to moan a little louder than he wanted. Knowing this triggered him, Lance suddenly put Keith's dick into his whole mouth. Keith was now orgasming so much and his dick was even harder. Up and down up and down Lance moved his head on Keith's member untill he came all over Lance’s face. “ My turn.” Keith said slyly. He pulled Lance down flipped him ro the bottom and started to suck straight away. “ Uhh uhhhh uhha uha, warn me next time you did that.” Lance told him. The sudden shock made Lance’s dick now harder than diamonds. Keith didn't care he seemed to be going all out but he also wanted something new. His hand slowly made its way to Lance’s ass. Glancing up at Lance to warn him Keith started to slip one if his fingers into lances tight ass. He shoved it in and out vigorously whilst still sucking him off. “ Fuck Keit ho...UHHHA” Keith had suddenly decided to shove three three fingers up Lance’s ass. Then a white goo made it up Lance’s member spurting out. Keith raised his head with cum leaking out of his mouth. Lance was now gonna Play dirty. As Keith raised himself slightly Lance pulled down on his hips which inserted his dick far in. Keith moaned incredibly loud and came even more. “ Oh I'm not done yet.” Lance said grabbing Keith's hips and moving his body up and down. This wasn't enough though, Lance decided to thrust him self into Keith as well. Keith was literally spurring every where until Kance realised he was about to. Quickly it happened again but inside Keith as it dripped out of is ass. Keith pulled Lance out but then started to spin around so he could be suck and so could Lance -69. Lance was first to start but Keith wasn't soon after. Thier mouths were dripping with saliva and cum and after that they decided to call it a night. They snuggled up to eachother on the carpet and drifted away from a long awaited night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was ok i forgot what happens


End file.
